


Mar'eyir Aliit [Found Family]

by sweetmugofcocoa



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ARC Trooper Jesse - Freeform, Clones as Dads, Fluff, Fox isn't usually red haired in my fics but I made an exception, Gen, Happy AU, Hardcase has adhd, adopting clone babies, blurbs, clones naming kids after brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmugofcocoa/pseuds/sweetmugofcocoa
Summary: With the war over and the clones given freedom, there's only one more thing left to do...
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	Mar'eyir Aliit [Found Family]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction on AO3 (but not my first ever). Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing it.  
> So much fluff... I think I got cavities.

About the time the Kaminoans received news about the war ending and clone rights officially passing, there was a proverbial knock on their door. The hangars on all sides of Tipoca City were crowded with clones from all battalions. The clone troopers that were guarding Tipoca even joined them, looking to the Kaminoans with the same helmeted stare. Cadets that are close to graduating join them after hearing from their brothers what was happening.  
The Kaminoans knew they had no control of the situation. They were scientists, not warriors. And the warriors they bred are now back, free from anything controlling them. And the Kaminoans were the main known group to control most of their lives.  
So they didn’t put up a fight, and let them go about their mission. It wasted more credits than the Kaminoans would be able to gain again, but at least they have their lives.

***

Groups went through the training centers with the same focus as on a battlefield. Some held their guns, in case any Kaminoan would question them. But the rest had their hands empty, sharing a data pad with numbers listed, both designations and locations.  
Rex’s group stops at a barracks room. The door opens and two dozen or so cadets look up at them. “Captain Rex,” some murmur.  
He crouches down next to one. By clone age, they can’t be more than five, “War’s over boys. We’re leaving.”  
“Where are we going?” One asks as they all stand to move.  
Rex smiles, “Wherever we want.”

***

Everyone knew they couldn’t take care of them all. Fox and the Guard were working on finding homes for their younger brothers, both on Coruscant and off on other worlds. But some of the brothers find a cadet and decide that, no, this one they will take care of.  
Fives walks through, leading his own group to their destination. But on the way, they come across a group of Kaminoans that are corralling some cadets away, as if to get something out of the situation. Fives draws his pistols and fires a warning shot. The Kaminoans back away as the others of the squad follow suit. The cadets run to their older brothers, scared of what was happening. Fives looks down at the young boy in his arms and decides for himself.  
He picks up the boy, “Do you have a name yet?”  
The boys shakes his head.  
“Okay, we’ll work on that. I’m going to take care of you, alright?”  
The boy nods and Fives’ heart is stolen.

***

Echo is leading one of several squads that collect at the growth trees. They aren’t leaving anyone behind. He helps with transferring the pods, using his new metal hand. They’ll set them up on a cruiser and finish their growth at a normal rate. Then they’ll find families, whether they be nat borns or clones.  
Echo is circling through, managing the operation, stopping to help when needed.  
He notices a list of fetuses that would be terminated due to, defects. He turns off the counter and delivers the information to the others. He races to one tree, and finds one of the clones that were on the list. This one was very different from the others; it grew with two X chromosomes instead of an X and Y.  
Echo loudly declares that he is her father, and no one questions it.

***

The cruiser is packed, but they make due. Transmissions come in, saying that there are planets they can stop at before reaching Coruscant. Each group of kids has a squad of troopers assigned to making sure the families are acceptable before they even land. They keep in contact with the families and try to have as many brothers be near each other as they can, whether that means families take at least two, or there are at least two families that take on one.  
Most of the brothers already chose one or two of their own. Fives visited Echo in the nursery wing of the ship, to show him his new nephew ‘Tup,’ only to find that Echo is doting over his little girl, D.B, who has yet to decant. Before Fives left, he noticed a baby still waiting for a family and deemed his name was ‘Hevy,’ and he’ll join Fives’ little family once he decants.

***

Kix comms Hardcase, saying that he’s needed at the toddler section of the nursery. Hardcase arrives, thinking it’s some emergency. Kix just holds up a little baby, who’s grinning from ear to ear, wiggling and screaming. “He’s like you!”  
Hardcase then, ever so gently, snatches the baby away from Kix before someone else claims the kid.  
Jesse laughs, but he can’t be one to judge, as he has three crawling over him, patting at his tattoo or trying to crawl under his kama that’s draped on the floor.

***

Wolffe couldn’t be found for a while. Cody sent out a search party, one of the young cadets perched on his shoulders.  
Boil sent a holo pic to Cody’s comlink fifteen minutes later, of Wolffe fast asleep cuddling as many cadets as would fit around and on top of him. Later Cody will ask Wolffe, and he’ll say that Plo might want more sons. But he holds a couple close and eyes others if they start thinking about taking them, so Cody takes his words with a grain of salt.

***

Bly messages Fox, holding a couple cadets, saying that he’d like to speak with General Secura. Fox is unamused, but then Bly shows him a third cadet. Even the blue tint of the holo screen couldn’t hide how his curly hair was a few shades redder than his brothers.  
Fox connects to Alya after Bly promises to watch the kid until they get to Coruscant.

***

When the cruiser makes it to Coruscant, the giant hangar has families waiting. They take turns talking with the temporary guardian clones that watched them on the ship. It takes a long time, and there are still some without a family.  
There are protesters outside that do not agree with how the war ended, or the clone rights agreement. Troopers wearing every color take turns guarding the entrances, and escorting families home.  
Shaak Ti shows up at the barracks, walking around. She sees the kids that haven’t found a family yet, and decides to adopt some herself. She and Plo take care of their youngest sons in the Creche, and the entire Jedi Order lets them. Some others even adopt their own, seeing there is a need.  
The Skywalkers do not, but Padmé makes sure the families that adopted have what they need and helps in the Senate to aid as she can, and Anakin becomes the best nat born uncle the kids will ever get. But he couldn’t compare to their uncles and dads that made sure they had a better childhood, free from war and battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked this.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
